The present disclosure relates to an electric power tool having a tool receptacle and a tool housing in which a drive motor for driving the tool receptacle is arranged, said drive motor being able to be switched on and off via an electric on/off switch, wherein an operating part for at least indirectly actuating the on/off switch is arranged on the tool housing, and the operating part at least regionally extends at least approximately parallel to a longitudinal axis of the tool housing.
Electric power tools of this kind, which are provided for example with a bar-shaped tool housing in which an associated electric drive motor is in each case arranged, are known from the prior art. In order to switch the drive motor on and off, an operating part is provided, for example, which is arranged, as a large-area, lever-like switch element or pawl, in the front region of the housing and by way of which an electric on/off switch assigned to the drive motor is actuated. In this case, the drive motor is switched on in that the pawl is pushed toward the tool housing by a user.
A disadvantage of the prior art is that, in the case of such electric power tools having a bar-shaped tool housing and a lever- or rocker-like operating part, an electric on/off switch having an actuating plunger that is oriented or actuable parallel to the housing longitudinal axis is usable only with increased structural outlay.